


Kolacja

by irregularpearl



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Cass nie może znieść tego, że jej nowy przyjaciel nie zjadł dziś żadnego porządnego posiłku. Postanawia za wszelką cenę go nakarmić. Zaprasza go na kolację i przy okazji przedstawia Hiro i Baymaxowi.
Relationships: Obacass, Obake/Aunt Cass
Kudos: 2





	Kolacja

– Wyglądasz dziś wyjątkowo mizernie, Bob. Jadłeś coś w ogóle? – głos Cass znowu wybudził go z zamyślenia.

Nie wiedział jak to robiła, ale zawsze brała go z zaskoczenia.

– Nie – odpowiedział, tak jakby było to coś zupełnie naturalnego.

Cały dzień był zbyt zajęty by zająć się czymś tak trywialnym, jak przygotowanie posiłku.

– Musimy coś z tym zrobić! Nie mogę pozwolić na to, żeby mój przyjaciel chodził głodny! Może zostaniesz na kolację, co? – zaproponowała z nieskrywanym entuzjazmem.

_Przyjaciel?_ Obake na moment zamarł. Dawno nikt go tak nie nazwał, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek.

Nim się zorientował stał razem z Cass przed Hiro i Baymaxem. Ta kobieta wciągała go w coraz dziwniejsze i niezręczniejsze sytuacje, ale nie narzekał. Nieświadomie ułatwiała mu zadanie przeciągnięcia jej siostrzeńca na swoją stronę.

– Chłopcy, poznajcie mojego przyjaciela Boba – wskazała na mężczyznę. – Dziś zje z nami kolację.

Hiro zmierzył przybysza wrogim spojrzeniem. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić, ale coś mu się w nim nie podobało.

– Cześć, Bob – rzucił niechętnie, złośliwie akcentując imię tajemniczego przyjaciela cioci.

_Bardzo dojrzałe, Hiro._ Obake przewrócił oczami.

– Witaj, jestem Baymax! – Stojący obok chłopca robot wykonał powitalny gest dłonią.

– Miło mi was poznać. – Obake uśmiechnął się. Starał się nie wyglądać przy tym złowieszczo. Widząc jeszcze bardziej wrogi wyraz twarzy Hiro, uznał, że nie do końca mu to wyszło.

Wkrótce cała czwórka zasiadła przy wspólnym stole. Ciocia Cass położyła na nim przed chwilą wyciągniętą z pieca zapiekankę z makaronem i serem. Zaczęła nakładać każdemu po kawałku na talerz. Oczywiście każdemu, poza Baymaxem. Nikomu poza nim, nie pożałowała też jedzenia. Ani sobie, ani Hiro, ani Bobowi. Przede wszystkim Bobowi. Postawiła sobie za cel dokarmić tego zmizerniałego człowieka.

– Cass, jesteś doprawdy zbyt miła. Nie jestem pewien czy zdołam to wszystko zjeść.

– Zdołasz, zdołasz – uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco, siadając obok niego. – Poza tym musisz znaleźć jeszcze miejsce na deser.

Kiedy trójka chwyciła widelce, by zacząć jeść, zapanowała cisza. Przerwał ją Hiro, który postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś o ich gościu.

– Czym się zajmujesz, Bob? – rzucił niby od niechcenia, wbijając widelec w zapiekankę.

Obake był przygotowany na tego typu pytania. Przećwiczył już odpowiedzi na Cass. Nie sądził, by dzieciak zdołał go czymś zaskoczyć.

– Z wykształcenia jestem inżynierem robotyki. Obecnie zajmuję się pewnym małym projektem. Ale na razie to tajemnica. – Położył palec na ustach, by dodać swojej wypowiedzi odrobiny dramatyzmu.

Oczy Hiro nagle się zaświeciły. Obake nie wiedział właściwie jak to się stało, ale młody geniusz chwilę później z łatwością wciągnął go w swobodną pogawędkę na temat najnowszych badań i teorii z zakresu ich dziedziny i nie tylko. Mężczyzna nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chłopak w tym momencie bardzo mu kogoś przypominał. Kogoś z przeszłości. Kogoś kogo zostawił daleko za sobą.

Cass uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała, że w końcu się dogadają.


End file.
